The Upcoming Adventures of The SeptZoos
by Sideshow Raquaelle
Summary: This is a list of story adventures of the SeptZoos that I will write. Ideas and Requests of Movies are allowed.


These are the titles of story adventures of the SeptZoos that I will write.

**The SeptZoos Get Tangled**

Sequel to SeptZoos & Pokemon: Diamond & Pearl. The SeptZoos go on their first adventure, they travel to the Kingdom of Corona and there they meet Beautiful princess Rapunzel and notorious thief Flynn Rider. The SeptZoos help take Rapunzel to the kingdom to see the lantern festival for her birthday, but little do they know that Rapunzel is the lost princess and Mother Gothel plans to use her hair for her selfish desires.

**The SeptZoos Get Frozen**

Sequel to The SeptZoos Get Tangled. The SeptZoos travel to the Kingdom of Arendelle where they team up with Anna and mountaineer Kristoff and his reindeer sidekick to find Anna's sister, Snow Queen Elsa to break her icy spell and save Arendelle from being trapped in a perpetual winter. Although their epic journey leads them to encounters with mystical trolls, a comedic snowman called Olaf, harsh conditions, and magic at every turn, the SeptZoos, Anna and Kristoff bravely push onward in a race to save the kingdom from winter's cold grip.

**The SeptZoos: Bakugan Origins**

Sequel to The SeotZoos Get Frozen. After watching an episode of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Leonardo, Tony, Echo, Spike, Marianne, Lloyd and Amy dream of begin the first group of Animal Bakugan Brawlers on Zoosapia, their dream comes true when a Haos Bakugan ends up on Zoosapia, becomes Spike's Guardian and six other Bakugan join the SeptZoos as the Guardians of Leonardo, Tony, Echo, Marianne, Lloyd and Amy.

**The SeptZoos Go To Treasure Planet**

Sequel to The SeptZoos: Bakugan Origins. The SeptZoos travel to Zoosapia's neighbor planet Montressor and they meet Jim Hawkins and together they embark on a journey to find the loot of a thousand worlds, Treasure Planet. But will they be able to get to the treasure before the pirates do?

**The SeptZoos Meet Shrek**

Sequel to The SeptZoos Go To Treasure Planet. The SeptZoos travel to the Middle Ages and they meet an Ogre named Shrek and they embark on a journey with him and donkey to rescue Princess Fiona from a vile lord and regain his swamp.

**The SeptZoos Go Home on the Range**

Sequel to The SeptZoos Meet Shrek. The SeptZoss travel to Little Patch of Heaven where they team up with three determined cows Maggie, Mrs. Caloway and Grace to save their farm from the greedy outlaw Alameda Slim after he plans to conquer it.

**The SeptZoos Meet The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

Sequel to The SeptZoos Go Home on the Range. The SeptZoos travel to New York and there they meet a family of 7 genetically mutated turtles and a Mutant rat and together they rise from the sewers to free the city from the Shredder and his evil Foot Clan.

**The SeptZoos Meet Puss In Boots**

Sequel to The SeptZoos Meet The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. The SeptZoos travel to San Ricardo and they meet an anthropomorphic talking cat named Puss in Boots and they team up with him and his two friends, Humpty Dumpty and Kitty Softpaws, in order to defeat two criminals, Jack and Jill, and retrieve the magical beans that they possess.

**The SeptZoos: The Masked Band Rocks**

Sequel to The SeptZoos Meet Puss In Boots. In order to participate in the upcoming musical competition called ZooSapian Band Battle Fest, the SeptZoos form a band and dress up in their favourite Masked Singer costumes and call their band The Masked Band. Inspired by The Masked Singer.

**The SeptZoos Meet Pocahontas**

Sequel to The SeptZoos: The Masked Band Rocks. The SeptZoos travel to 1607 Tsenacommacah, North America and they meet Pocahontas, the daughter of Chief Powhatan, and her friends, the raccoon Meeko and hummingbird Flit and the SeptZoos witness a romance between Pocahontas and John Smith that can bring two feuding worlds together.

**The SeptZoos Meet Scooby Doo**

Sequel to The SeptZoos Meet Pocahontas. Wanting to be members of Mystery Inc, the SeptZoos go to Coolsville and they meet Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby Doo and they happily agree that the SeptZoos join them solving Mysteries.

**The SeptZoos Fan-Club**

Sequel to The SeptZoos Meet Scooby Doo. Three 5 year old turtles called Mickey, Donna & Ricky are big fans of the SeptZoos and they decide to create a club called the SeptZoos Fan-Club and try to get members to join the club.

**The SeptZoos and The Phantom of The Opera**

Sequel to The SeptZoos Fan-Club. The SeptZoos travel to 19th century Paris to the Paris Opera House and there they meet a timid young singer named Christine Daae who finds herself as the object of attention for the so called "Opera Ghost".

**The Cosmic Force Alliance**

Sequel to The SeptZoos and The Phantom of The Opera. The SeptZoos get summoned to Cybertron and on Cybertron they meet Optimus Prime and the Autobots. While on Cybertron, Optimus tells the SeptZoos why he had summoned them to Cybertron.

**The SeptZoos' Toy Story**

Sequel to The Cosmic Force Alliance. The SeptZoos travel to a bedroom where they get shrunken down and turned into toys, and they meet a bunch of new friends, including Woody, a famous sheriff doll, and Buzz Lightyear, an action figure who thinks he is a space ranger.


End file.
